Tears of the past
by Brentinator
Summary: Prequel to my story, The wrath of swan 2. Brody has had a hard life, and here is the insight. Rated Hugh T for abuse and mentions of rape.


A lot of things happened on January 16th, 1998. A heart melted, a couple gave up and a baby's life came crashing down. It was two thirty a.m. when Ms. Scarlett heard a knock on the door that she was hardly to hear with the banging sound of thunder echoing through the walls. She opened the curtain and saw two teenagers, a tall girl who looked to be sixteen with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and a tall boy who looked to be around her age with black hair and hazel eyes. The girl was holding a basket and a blue blanket was peeking out over the edge. The boy slipped a note into the basket before they kissed passionately and left. She immediately ran outside in her light pink bathrobe and saw a tiny baby boy in the basket, still asleep and everything. She brought him in and started to read the note, sad but not shocked at what the note said.

'Dear J and K orphanage. This is our son who we absolutely didn't want. He was a complete accident and was never meant to happen, especially to my girlfriend who is sixteen years old, she never deserved this. She absolutely freaked out when she found out she was pregnant and wanted to do abortion, but we finally decided to give him a chance at life and just leave him here as soon as we could. We don't want anything to do with him, so don't contact us at all. We did name him though. His name is Brody. Signed, Michelle and Nick.'

She had seen several notes similar to this, about how teenager boys got their girlfriends pregnant, then they left them here because they did that. She hated it so much, but it was better then abortion. In fact, just a few minutes ago, she was calming down a little girl named Lisa who was terrified of thunderstorms who had a similar experience. Teenager parents that wouldn't take responsibility for their actions. She looked down at the baby boy and sighed, running her hand through his thin dark brown hair.

"Don't worry, it's safe here. You'll be ok, Brody." She smiled as she took him to where the babies slept, kissing his forehead quickly as she put him down in a crib before letting him sleep.

-five years later-

"Ms. Scarlett!" She heard a familiar high pitched boy's voice yell.

Scarlett turned around and saw Brody run over to her. she hugged him tightly and ran her hand through his hair, making him calm down.

"What's wrong, Brody?" She asked gently as she handed him a tissue to clean up his face before she pulled him into her lap while sitting down.

"Huko took my blanket again. The one from my parents." He explained before blowing his nose again.

It was almost bedtime anyway, so she needed to get that back from Huko. Brody had extremely bad reactions when his blanket was gone at night. He said it gave him protection, which that's what she had always admired about him, even in a orphanage, he always had a positive attitude and a wild imagination. Anyway, back to the bad reactions that he got when his blanket was gone or missing. The most common were nightmares, involving what he thought were his "parents." Since he had never seen them, he had to imagine them. Those imaginations were terrible and left him scared for weeks every time. He also had started screaming and running all over the orphanage while still asleep or half awake. At one point, he had gotten so worked up, that he had punched the wall continuously until his knuckles bled and you could see the bones. She had left Brody with Lisa, who was now ten, and was leaving soon, much to Brody's disappointment, while she got his blanket back. When she came back, it was time for everyone to head to bed. She put Brody on her hip and took him to his bedroom that he shared with 20 other boys, ranging in ages 4 to 7 l. Scarlett laid the blanket over Brody's tiny body and kissed his forehead before he heard him say something to a stuffed shark he had found months ago that a boy named Leo owned before he was adopted by his new mother Tasha, and Brody had adopted it now.

"Don't worry Sharkman. My mommy and daddy will come back for me. And you will come home with me. And we'll have cake every day for lunch."

Scarlett laughed a sympathetic laugh when she heard him say all this stuff. She loved Brody to pieces, but soon he would start asking what happened to his parents. And she didn't want to ruin the child's spirit by explaining that his parents gave him up and wanted to never hear about him again. "Good night Brody."

-2 years later-

"Hey Brody, can you come in here?" Scarlett asked.

She didn't want to tell Brody that he was leaving, but she wanted him to get a better shot at getting adopted, so she had decided to place him in foster care. Brody came down the stairs with a tiny smile on his face.

"Yes Ms. Scarlett?" He asked.

"Brody, you are going to a new family, but they won't be your family forever." Ms. Scarlett explained.

"So what's the point of going?" He asked.

"They are gonna take care of you. And then you will get a new family." She explained to the seven year old boy.

"So it's like having two families?" He asked.

"Yep. Now, you are gonna go tomorrow, so let's get you packed up." Ms. Scarlett explained as she took Brody to his room, trying to keep her tears from escaping her eyes.

-Next day-

"Bye Ms. Scarlett." Brody waved as his new "father" practically pushed him into the car.

It was just one parent and no one else, a man named Jacob Rooney. Little did Brody know that Jacob was gonna ruin his life.

It started just a day after he was living with Jacob. He was enrolled in a small school, ten minutes away from his house. He had so much fun at school that he didn't notice he was late. He ran all they way home from school and came into the house.

"Mr. Rooney! I'm home!" He yelled as he put his backpack on the chair, surprised when he saw Jacob looking at him with menacing eyes.

"You're late is what you are. I think you need to be taught a lesson on what happens when you disobey me."

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" Brody asked nervously before he felt a rough hand swing across his face, resulting in a red mark to appear on his face.

Brody burst into tears as he was continuously slapped before he finally passed out from the pain that had been caused. The next day, he was taken back to the orphanage. Every foster family got worse, as they were all abusers, but none of them scarred Brody like the last one when he was 10. One woman, named Lucy. She wasn't bad at first, until Brody ended up staying for a sleepover he hadn't intended on and that's when she took a dark turn.

"Lucy? I'm home!" He yelled that morning.

"Where were you?" She demanded.

"My friend asked if I could stay for a sleepover, and before I could leave, they immediately took me to their house and begged me to stay that night. I didn't even get to tell them that you wanted me home. I'm sorry, Lucy." He looked down at the floor before she jerked his head up.

"You're gonna be." She growled before dragging him upstairs.

She locked the door and he was hyperventilating from panic, but passed out before she did anything that he could remember. When he woke up, he was in extreme pain everywhere, especially "down there". The next day, he was taken back to the orphanage and Ms. Scarlett was tending his wounds.

"What are we gonna do Brody?" She asked.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He asked as a few tears started falling out of his eyes.

"Brody, what makes you think that?"

"Why would they hurt me if they liked me? Not to mention, my parents abandoned me."

"Brody, you are gonna go through life, and not EVERYONE will like you, but chances are, a lot of people will. And you will get loving parents soon. I promise." Ms. Scarlett explained as she finished wrapping his injuries.

"I guess." He mumbled, making Ms. Scarlett sigh.

She couldn't believe the little five year boy, promising his shark that they would have cake every day for lunch, had disappeared because of heartless people.

*Two days later*

After a long discussion with the owners of the orphanage, they agreed to keep him at the orphanage till he was adopted. She was sitting at her desk when Brody ran it, yelling her name.

"Hey Brody! What's up?" She asked.

"Can I do this?" He asked as he handed me a piece of paper, which was a karate brochure.

"Sure. It can even come out of my budget since it is only 8 dollars a month for classes and tournaments." Ms Scarlett explained.

"THANK YOU!" Brody yelled as he hugged her tightly.

*Three years later*

Brody had become a black belt in half the time and now, he was adopted and living with a new family in Seaford. He was walking through the mall when he saw The Black Dragons dojo filer that said.

"This dojo isn't for wimps. Champions wanted!"

As Brody was reading it, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up to see a smallish man in a gi.

"Hi. I'm Rudy Gulispi." The man explained as he shook Brody's hand. (A/N, I probably spelled his last name wrong sorry.)

"Brody. Can I help you?"

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you wanted to join the Bobby Wasbi dojo. We are always looking for new students and classes are free." He explained.

"Sorry, I'm set on this one." He showed Rudy the flier, and his face made a quick frown before returning to a smile.

"Well, let me know if you are ever interested."

"I will. Thanks for the offer."

*present time after my previous Kickin it story*

Brody woke up screaming and his mother immediately came into the room.

"Brody, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Something just shook me up." Brody explained, not wanting to scare his mother.

"Alright, good night." She smiled as she kissed his forehead before leaving.

Brody picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"This is the Bobby Wasbi dojo, we are closed, but will return you call as soon as possible. Leave a message at the beep."

The phone beeped, and Brody licked his lips before saying the words into the phone.

"I'd like to fill out a student form for the Bobby Wasbi dojo."

The end.

 **Ew ew ew I hate this so much. Definitely not my best work.**

 **Shortest authors note EVER.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
